Weeping Blossoms
by sharinganillusion
Summary: In the darkness of grief a child is born, Kakashi has to find his way around his new role as Father, a process of healing. As a new enemy threatens Konoha in its newly found peace what will become of them? Slight Lime YamotoxTenTen, Kakasaku, Kakashi-centric
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any associated characters. **

**This new one I have no idea where it is going and it kinda broke my heart writing it, please don't hate me too much!**

**Rate Rave Review**

**and check out some of my other pieces such as 'Mistakes and Silver Linings' and 'Consequences of Laziness'**

**Sharinganillusion**

_Her laughter was infectious, her smile golden, her youth shown like a diamond in the midday sun. _

_Kakashi looked down on his lover, "Why are you so happy all of sudden?" he laughed as her arms were wrapping themselves around his waist. She had broken down all of his well crafted walls melting him in a way only she could. _

_She was young, he was old._

_He was an efficient killing machine; her healing hands could warm the coldest heart._

_He was broken, fractured within his heart, she was resilient and could smile even on her darkest days._

_He stirred the eggs in the pain because if there was one thing he could do it was cook. He smiled, she still couldn't cook. Ever since they had made their home in the Hatake Clan estate he had diligently made her breakfast each morning they had together when neither were on a mission._

_"Well," she started, "I just found out I am pregnant…"_

_Kakashi turned stunned, immediately looking for any sign on her body for her to lift a test from her nightgown pocket._

_"You, Haruno Sakura have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you."_

The day was uncharacteristically warm, the sun breached through the curtain of the hospital window, the smell of disinfectant leaking through his mask. In the building he hated most Kakashi stood unable to move frozen in time and space in fear that if he moved everything he was feeling might be exposed. No, would be exposed. Rule #25 had no meaning in his soul right now.

He heard footsteps behind him approaching hesitantly. He knew it was the Hokage no one else would dare to come near him in this moment. No one else could fathom what sort of reaction they may get from the usually stoic jounin. Tsuande faced his back waiting for him to make the first move. Tears littered her cheeks silently; the bundle in her arms the only thing steadying her. The bundle moved a small cry breaking the eerie silence. A rigid movement reached Kakashi's shoulders as he turned as if in slow motion. His single black eye not looking at Tsuande but, rather the small baby in her arms; in all the time Tsuande had known Kakashi she had never seen him cry yet when his eye caught sight of the baby it was like a floodgate had burst.

The little girls' unconscious hand movements reached out towards him instinctively knowing this was her father. He held out his index finger tentatively as the tiny fingers grasp it. Her pale blue newborn eyes already showing a hint of green, the top of the swaddle blanket falling back to reveal soft pink hair.

Tsuande held the baby out for him to hold, "Her name?" Kakashi clasped the child to himself, a gift, the last piece of his lover.

"Sakiko Rin, it's what…she…wanted." He whispered. His mouth is dry.

Tsuande's own grief at the loss of the girl that had been has much of her own daughter as Saikiko would be her granddaughter; the cold, harsh reality that a fiery Kunoichi unbeaten in the field could be taken in childbirth. Between Kakashi and herself there was nothing that could have been taught or nothing that could have been done when the aneurysm took hold. Sakura was gone and it was a rush against time to save the baby.

A cry broke Tsuande's thoughts, the little girl reaching up as if in reassurance to her father. The copy nin sat back on the chair behind him rocking the little girl softly and crying silently. Tsuande couldn't watch anymore turning to give the small family some privacy in their bittersweet moment.

She turned into her office at the end the hall fell to her knees and cried like a wounded animal. The girl she had loved as her own taught all she had known. Who had surpassed her in more ways then she could count, her beautiful smile gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to stress this piece is entirely new ground for me, I never really like throwing Kakashi 'under a bus' figuratively ofcourse, nevertheless, these are the same people that agreed with Danzo's plan to have the entire Uchiha Clan assassinated by one of their own no doubt. **

**Therefore, here it is the second chapter of Weeping Blossoms, please rate, rave and review below all feedback is considered carefully and with thought. **

**Also, please find time to read my other pieces such as "Mistakes and Silver Linings" and another work in progress "Consequences of Laziness"**

**Sharinganillusion x**

**I do not own Naruto or any associated characters x**

"It has only been six weeks, you can't ask him to do that." Tsuande held back her anger for the sake of the man they were discussing. Homura Mitokado and Kaharu Utatane stood firm before the Hokage. They understood where Tsuande was coming from nevertheless; it was in the best interest of the village to reinstate Hatake Kakashi mission status. How was he any different to any Kunoichi when it came to parental rights? Six weeks was maternity leave and they had allowed him that time to adjust to the new dynamics of his household. Now, it was in Konoha's best interest to have their best jounin in mission ready form.

"The girl is only six weeks old! She needs round the clock care!" Mitokado held up a hand to the formable blonde kunoichi, in his mind she was never fit to be Hokage in the first place. She ruled by emotion, the only reason he had supported the choice in the first place was her status as a sannin and her connection to the First Hokage, Jirayia had always been the preferred choice; after his death against Pein even that had been made mote point.

"The village will provide support it always has; Naruto was raised without parents, even the Uchiha traitor." Mitokado answered.

Tsuande seethed, "And, all the good that did! Naruto grew up lonely and hated by the village and the Uchiha is dead in the ground for betraying the village!" Tsuande took a deep breath resisting the urge to fist through the council chamber table. "Do you know how many issues that left Hatake with himself after his father died and then his sensei not long after?"

Tsuande knew it would come to this. She had devised a plan; she hadn't wanted to use it because it would without a doubt cause just as much discomfort to Hatake as the elders plan. All she could do for him right now was ensure he had role within the village one that would mean he could be home for his daughter and least likely to lead to an orphan child. Sakura would smirk with mischievous eyes at the plan Tsuande had, no doubt about it.

The council needed Hatake to be of worth to the village. This point would be covered.

Hatake needed to be there for his daughter not away on month long missions only to be carried back half dead.

He couldn't take on Genin teams, it would require him to leave on missions on occasion.

ANBU desk Commander and Lead interrogator would paint an inevitable target on his back, besides then she would have to do something about Ibiki a prospect to daunting in itself. Besides, Tsuande remembered Kakashi in his younger ANBU days, he was colder, lethal and that wasn't the type of father figure a child needed.

He needed a position worthy of his elite status, one that saw him shielded and also allowed for him to dictate his time accordingly. (Not that Kakashi would heed anytime constraints…)

The Hokage stood formally, "Then it is with a heavy heart I stand before you now, to formally announce my retirement from office." Pulling out a scroll prepared earlier with the required nominal support, "I also nominate Hatake Kakashi, as my successor," she smiled curtly, "As Hatake Kakashi, has already had the full backing of the council during my time in a coma, I can see nothing to dispute him as a candidate."

Tsuande knew this was the only way, to refute his candidacy would be only suggesting doubt in their earlier actions.

"We thought Naruto would be your first choice." Koharu commented lightly, "Naruto is 24 years old; he has yet the maturity required of this role, and who better to mentor him further then his own former sensei? Besides, Naruto's role as Commander of the 4th Division ANBU would be harder to fill at this point in time." She sighed, "Besides since the death of Haruno Sakura the hospital is in dire straits to find a medic-nin to continue her role has Hospital Adminstrator, Shizune wishes to continue on as Lead Medic but can't continue doing a two person job on her own."

The elders turned to each other as if in silent communication. She had done her homework thoroughly and they had no cause to dispute this as it did cover their requirements. Besides, the copy-nin had never shirked when his duty to Konoha had been called upon.

"We accept your resignation and will formally announce your successor in seven days."


	3. Chapter 3

**The direction is surprising even me! Take a chance on this piece if I have kept you reading Im pretty sure you have breached the worst part :)**

**Rave review down below pleeeease :) Thanks for earlier reviews, intrigue and curiosity is healthy PS I am still sorry about Sakura forgive me.**

**I do not own naruto or associated characters**

That same afternoon, Kakashi found him standing before the Hokage in the tower for the first time since that day in the hospital. He had been cooped up in the estate for the better part of the past six weeks venturing out into the Konoha wilderness on occasion with the pink haired infant in a sling across his chest.

The sling was a gift, one morning about one week into his solitude with little Saikiko, a fierce knock and startled him from his silent reverie staring at the sleeping newborn. He had opened the door slowly wondering who would be the first to be game enough to approach him since Sakura's passing.

It wasn't Naruto he had been sent on a three month long ANBU mission the afternoon after Sakura's funeral.

When he had got home from the hospital the day of Saikiko's birth some baby's milk had been left on the doorstep, from where he didn't know he had figured it was from Tsuande. She had been giving him his space since the hospital. Each morning when he went to the kitchen for that first few days he had spotted three more bottles of milk sitting on the window sill. He was intrigued even in his solemn state.

Answering the door he was surprised to his eternal rivival's former student and current ANBU Lieutenant standing at his door. Ten Ten stood expectantly at the door a small bundle strapped to her chest. Ah, that explained it. He heard the tiny gurgles of Tenzou's three month old son. "You two need some sunlight." She threw the sling at him and walked through the door without invitation and sat on the lone stool in the kitchen. "Kazuo and I were just headed to the market." She placed three more bottles of milk on the bench. A cry reached his ears from the bassinet in the nursery. He left to go retrieve his little girl.

The house was still littered with touches of Sakura. A medical text on the kitchen table undisturbed, her night time reading glasses by the kettle, her holster hanging on the coat rack by the door, her slippers abandoned under the lounge room coffee table. Ten Ten couldn't help but feel as if Sakura would walk in the door like she used to after a shift. Sakura had been Ten Ten's birthing coach, her commiserating buddy when she had told her about her pregnancy to the silent ANBU Captain who she wasn't even in a relationship with, the person who had held her hand at each ultrasound throughout her pregnancy. They had become good friends each relishing in the joys of pending motherhood; the one who had listened to her tears when Yamato-taichu hadn't been able to meet her eye. She had been the middle person, the buffer, throughout the past three months so that her son could have time with his father.

TenTen sighed, she wanted to help Kakashi for Sakura. She owed her so much more then that.

Kakashi returned with a crying, hungry newborn. He reached for a bottle, "Save that for later I am here anyway." She beckoned for him to swap babies with him. He watched blankly as he took Kazuo-kun and she cradled Saikiko like a professional. The first person since him and the Hokage herself to hold her; he still said nothing as Ten Ten pushed her top aside to allow Saikiko to latch onto her breast. He could see Saikiko settled as if it was the most normal thing for her to do.

She met Kakashi's still gaze as he gently rocked her son. "It is better for her then formula," she looked then into the green eyes of the infant in her arms, "Isn't that right, Sakiko-kun…" she cooed. The baby blinked mouth diligently suckling. "The Hokage, she uh…came to me after she left the hospital. As Sakura's friend she figured it would be easier and more comfortable than hiring a nursemaid."

He nodded, given the circumstances there wouldn't be many options. "What about your son?" he asked, she giggled lightly, "There is more than enough after he's finished, besides it will teach him to share." The little boy gurgled as if knowing he was the object of the conversation.

Saikiko finished and Ten Ten ordered him to pass Kazuo while instructing him on how to put on the sling. He felt like an idiot wearing it but as a ninja he understood the practically and efficiency of the item. She had pushed him out the door reminding him to burp her on the walk flinging a towel over his shoulder just in case.

So standing in front of the Hokage her bemused look at the contraption he forgot unusualness of the sight of a uniformed jounin with a baby on board.

"Hatake, I required your presence to inform you of your return to active duty." She could see him stiffen and if possible hold the baby closer, "No, Kakashi you won't be returning to the field." He relaxed slightly, she looked straight ahead as if trying not to meet his gaze. "I am retiring, you have been nominated as Rokudaime," seeing his body still and his single eye harden, "Listen to me carefully, and you _will _accept this. If you do not what the Council has in mind for you is a lot worse." He still said nothing. "They wanted you back in ANBU, or at least supporting a Genin squad but those both require you to be in the field and separated for unpredictable lengths of time. Sakura wouldn't have wanted that, the Council also wouldn't have accepted form of retirement just yet, not from one of their most valuable shinobi."

A baby broke the hard silence with a squawk at her father. He met her gaze trying to read what she was saying with her eyes. Her doleful look was completely innocent to the hold she had on him.

"I will do my duty to Konoha, Tsuande-sama,"

"Now, let me see my possum granddaughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

**I wanted to explain why TenTen as a secondary character; one aspect of fan fiction that it is hard is to draw from another authors portrayal of a character to make it sync with someone elses view on them. The beauty of using relatively minor characters such as TenTen is their screen time is minimal and portrayal is two dimensional allowing more flexibility when playing with that character. I like to think of TenTen as one of Naruto's blank canvasses that has so much potential. Hence, why i wanted to facilitate her. This is solely my opinion and is not made in offence or with any criticism. No flames please :) In a way Yamoto/Tenzou comes in same category.**

**Here's a sneak of what has already occurred for the feisty kunoichi and her place in my interpretation.**

**Rave Review Rage down below I would like to hear what you think and who else you think isnt explored enough in the anime or manga. Sharinganillusion xox**

_12months Earlier…_

_Yamato-taichu downed another shot, the hair on the nape of his neck standing on edge. Rough, wasn't word enough to describe the mission he had just returned from. _

_It was a massacre. _

_He had lost all bar one comrade. He was a failure, as a Captain and as a man. He couldn't help but feel like a fraud. He was a bearer of the jutzu of the First Hokage, a failed experiment. It was a farce. He turned to his comrade by his side going him drink for drink. Her hands shook her face unemotional. He could see the blankness in her gaze focused ahead of her as if postponing the inevitable grief. _

_"TenTen, we have to get back to Konoha." He whispered, with less conviction then he should have mustered. "Taichu, I don't think either of us could make it that far tonight." He mumbled an agreement. _

_The pair stumbled up to the last remaining room at the inn, held her up as she dug through her pockets looking for the key. She opened the door and leant against the wall rubbing her temples. Then without warning she started to cry._

_She had seen many comrades die but this mission had brought up so many memories of the war especially of Neji and his last sacrifice for peace. She had been in the First Company, and unable to do anything. She cursed inwardly swearing that things may have been different if she had been there. This mission had caused her to reevaluate that belief. She cried for her lost comrades like she hadn't been able to for Neji. _

_Yamato had never seen such a raw outburst, his own emotions cut off since his own early days in ANBU. He felt helpless much like when he woke after the war with the knowledge that the cells in his body had been used to replicate Zetzu. _

_TenTen wasn't there yet, she wasn't so used to death that you slept it off like you would a hard drink. Part of him envied her; the other wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He leant forward holding her letting her cry. He felt dead inside, it was a no wonder the closeness of another being had made him want to feel alive. _

_He kissed her, in comfort her lips moist with tears and warm with youth. She reached to stroke his jaw opening herself to him. She removed his ever present headband to grasp his short brown hair. His hands had their own rules tracing the curves of her figure etching her body to the depths of his memory. Her movements were harsh with need as she pressed her hips forward forcing contact between their groins. Still clothed he lifted the weapons mistress by the cleft of her behind laying her on the bed._

_When morning broke, tangled sheets and limbs spelled out the nights events, Yamoto felt nothing but loathing of his own actions. As he licked his dry lips again being reminded of the taste of her._

_She woke her brown eyes widening, "This never happened." He whispered, burying his shame deep in his own soul._

_###_

_TenTen rapped on the door of the apartment 8C in the jounin barracks. She hadn't seen him since they had returned to Konoha. It had been a month and she had hoped that she could've continued their unspoken avoidance. That was until she had discovered that that night couldn't be left in the past._

_Her squad Captain answered the door in the gear he wore when subbing on Team Kakashi a few years back. His black ANBU shirt underneath a standard green jounin vest; his eyes hinted to nothing as she stood feeling exposed before him._

_"Lieutenant,"a formal and tight still not allowing any emotion to escape,_

_"Taichu." She acknowledged equally formal, she held her head up. She was a strong, independent kunoichi; she didn't need his approval nor his help. "I came to inform you of my request for leave from the squad, I cannot go on missions due to my pregnancy." She stated firmly hammering her well rehearsed statement, hoping no clarification would be needed. _

_She tuned to leave as he grabbed her arm, "TenTen…"_

_"TenTen...I can't…is it mine?" _

_Her anger was evident, "Of course it is, are you suggesting I do things like that all the time?" _

_"No…" _

_"I will not deny you access to your child but, don't think this fixes everything." She stormed off jutting her chin out. "Don't think I won't ram every weapon I own up your arse if you do anything to hurt it like you have hurt me."_

_Yamato slammed his door behind him heart thumping in his chest. "What have I done?" sinking to the floor, he wept like he never had before._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this chapters a bit longer and has a lot of detail that is needed to understand where the story is headed. It also helps with setting the timeline. **

**I am still interested in hearing you views on which characters you think deserve more screen time. **

*****Beware for those not upto date with Manga spoilers may be ahead. **

**Rage, Rate, Review down below would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Love Sharinganillusionx**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS**

Kakashi made is way down the centre of the village on his first day of office. The tailored formal cloak fashioned not unlike his own sensei's feeling heavier then it looked. He had utterly refused to wear the hat it was his only mark of defiance. Tsuande had gotten the cloak sized for him before he even knew of her nefarious plan to seat him in the Hokage Tower. Still he didn't blame her he had no doubt in his mind the Elders had forced her hand.

His own hand twitched itching to hide behind one of his notoriously talked about novels but, since Saikiko had been born he had dutifully followed his late lovers request not to read them in front of her as a mark of respect. Oblivious, to her father's history marking day the pink haired infant squirmed in her sling across his chest. People whispered he could hear their comments and feel their pitying gazes on his back. Remarkably different to the various comments and rumors that had followed when his relationship with the formable apprentice of the Fifth Hokage had been made public.

Saikiko's hand reached to her father's covered face and again he was caught in the gaze of her now green orbs. He rocked her in comfort—for himself or for her he was unsure. He lightly tickled her tummy and her infectious, innocent laughter echoed loud enough for the street to hear. His hidden grin as he affectionately adored the little girl. A few close bystanders relaxed as the infant made some new admirers.

"She looks like her mother," a aging merchant said approaching the unique pair, "just you wait and see when she's older, Hokage-sama." Giving his first genuine eye crinkling grin in public since Sakura's death, he silently thanked the woman,

"That's what I am afraid of," the woman cackled, giving him a basket with some fruit in it, "If she's anything like Haruno-san she will leave you with nothing to be afraid of." She added bowing respectfully as other villagers, began to approach offering congratulations and admiring the giggling baby. Some had known Sakura before she was genin, being raised by her parents not a block from where he stood. They had passed away before he had Sakura had become a couple, but, they had been well respected within the village.

By the time he made it to his office, Kotetsu and Izumo had been hammering questions and ushering him into a large meeting room of clan leaders and officials, few he recognized such as Shikamaru, current Nara Clan leader and General of the Konoha Militant Force. He saw Sakura's former rival beside him as Head of the Yamanaka Clan. These new young faces reminded him of the sacrifices made for Konoha in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Ino sent him reassuring smile and wink to little Saikiko still firmly strapped in place as he sat in his rightful place at the head of the meeting. Hinata's father sat directly in his line of view as the head of the Hyuuga's main branch, whispers spoke that he was nearing time to hand over the clan to Hinata but, wouldn't until she and Naruto were married later that year. The loss of Neji had caused him to reevaluate Hinata's importance in the line of succession.

He spotted his former subordinate Tenzou in the ANBU Commanders seat. He had been promoted to be Ibiki's Second in Command little over a month ago. Ibiki was away proctoring the jounin exams being held in Suna. Relations with the Sand had only been solidified since the war with Naruto and the Kazekage Gaara on stronger terms than ever before. As the former Commander of the Third Company Kakashi and he had a relatively unspoken mutual respect for one another, he knew he could bank on that given it was Gaara's recommendation that landed him as a potential candidate for Hokage during Tsuande's comatose hiatus.

He made eye contact with Tenzou, he wondered not for the first time how the ANBU Captain had managed to break his own stringent rules on being personally involved with a subordinate. He did remember very clearly his opinions on the subject when he and Sakura had begun dating, as the former captain sub of Team Kakashi Tenzou had seen it as his place to make sure the copy-nin had Sakura's best interests at heart. He had seen the pink haired ninja as a little sister.

Kakashi suppressed his own guilt at losing the closeness he had once had with Tenzou since that same meeting, and wished he had made more of an effort in particular when his son had been born. Since Kazuo-kun had been born he had seen more of him through Sakura's friendship with TenTen then Tenzou as his father probably had. He still did as his daughters nursemaid continued to drop by. Kakashi drew his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"The former Sound ninja rogues are building their own army, since Orochimaru's abandonment they have built their own form of governing body," Tenzou was saying formally, "they seem to following the orders of someone calling themselves the 'Reformer'," Tenzou shuffled a few notes in front of continuing, "There is little or nothing that is known of who he is, there is said to be connections within the Mist but nothing substantial to draw lines from."

Kakashi nodded, "We need something substantial, we cannot go in until we have something more to go off." He rubbed his chin in thought, "However, we need a team to do some recon. Strictly no contact is to be made. We are still vulnerable after the Fourth Shinobi War and cannot move hastily."

The meeting adjoined. He went back to his office leaning back as Saikiko slept pinching his nose at the oncoming headache. Kotetsu came in, "Hokage-sama?"

"Please, Kotetsu not so formal when it's just us, i have a headache as it is…"

"Kakashi-san, you need to hire an assistant," he said, stressing the point.

He let out a breath in frustration that made sense he could do with a hand especially with the paperwork, and no doubt there will come a time when Saikiko can no longer latch on his chest during formal meetings. Then an idea came to him with a smirk, hell, she was already ordering his life around and she wasn't on the duty roster so her salary had taken a hit she had been complaining about it just a couple days earlier. Plus, he knew she was as bored as anything even with her other duties.

"Kotetsu, Get me TenTen."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, this ones focus is on the Yamoto/Tenzou- Kakashi dynamic. And, we witness the first present time interaction between TenTen and Yamoto.**

**I think, you will like what I have in mind for the action side story. More to come in next chapter on that! It will also make certain side characters make more sense.**

**Rage, Rate, Review down below my friends, thank you so much for your time and your thoughts.**

**Sharinganillusion xo**

###

TenTen scratched away at some mission reports in front of her. Her eyebrows burrowed deep in concentration, "Your handwriting sucks, Kakashi-san," the one thing he had learnt about TenTen's short time in his office is she was bluntly honest. "If I didn't need the money I would have pricked you with many beautiful shiny objects for giving me a desk job…." He shrugged with a smile, "You will thank me one day. As for my handwriting since I had a Genin team I haven't had to write many reports." He commented lightly, TenTen frowned, "How did you get away with that?" he shrugged, "I taught Sakura my signature when she was a Genin and tricked her into writing every mission report. Back when she thought I had important things to do with my time…"

TenTen laughed, "That's just wrong." He smiled, "Delegation, Tenten surely you made your subordinates do things you didn't like doing."

"Of course, like doing the middle look out shift at night to avoid broken sleep on missions," A squeak alerted them from the portable cot TenTen had dragged into the office that first morning, Kazuo and Saikiko had been content in each other's company and it made attending to things easier, TenTen walked to the desk handing him a new scroll with a proposed mission roster for the upcoming recon mission to the former Village of the Sound, he nodded impressed with her tactical capabilities, two of the best sensory ninja of the rookie nine generation, a well informed ninja on anything Orochimaru and formable jounin for back up in contact situations if need arose.

"Call them in," he muttered acknowledging her selection with a nod, she cocked her head to the side with a smirk, "Knew you would approve they're already here." He had to commend her assurance of her abilities, he wouldn't call her cocky just sure of herself.

Anko led the way as Hinata, Genma and Kiba entered, Akamaru lying on the floor beside his master. TenTen backed away slightly to give the room his attention,

"Kakashi, so the ladies respond to the robes?" he wiggled his eyebrow at TenTen who scowled clenching her fists ready to deck the jounin.

Kakashi ignored Genma, his drinking buddy was good at bringing normalcy back into his life. Of course he knew about Sakura but, he also knew Kakashi would kill him if he treated him anything different to normal, for his jovial, womanizing ways he was reliable. Hinata blushed behind him, he wondered how she could still be shy knowing what Naruto had inadvertently blurted about their very active sex life.

"Anko, do you have to eat those sickly sweets in my office?" he grunted, dangos, he hated dangos. "Kakashi, Kakashi don't even try to stand between me and my dangos! Hokage or not I will end you." Akamaru whimpered as Kiba shuffled closer to Hinata away from the Snake tamer.

"Anko, you're Team Leader on this upcoming recon mission," He leaned over the desk to emphasize his next point, "This is strictly a no contact mission if you can help it, Konoha needs information that can substantiate these rumors and whispers one way or another and, to assess the risk." "Hinata," the girl looked up blushing at the direct address, "TenTen, tells me you have been training as a medic since the war ended, you will be team medic on this mission also."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She bowed her head with respect and grace.

"Genma?"Kakashi asked, Genma clicked his senbon, his eyes had been busy eyeing TenTen the whole time he had been standing there her breastfeeding giving a whole new dynamic to the kunoichi in Genma's professional opinion, "Stop perving on my assistant." He said drily, TenTen's fuse exploded hitting the jonin on the head.

Kaskashi's inner sadist chuckled with amusement much like it used to when his beloved Sakura would do the same thing to a certain knuckleheaded ninja.

###

Kakashi's head hurt it was running into the afternoon when he and TenTen had finished allocating the graduating Genin to the appropriate new Genin Instructors for the coming year. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little old when assigning genin to his own former students year mates. Ino, Shino and Chougi had drawn what Kakashi saw as the short straw. He sniggered thinking at least the students wouldn't have to do the bell test. TenTen decided she was leaving to get them coffee so they would make to the end of the day.

Just as she turned the door handle she came nose to nose with Tenzou. TenTen's shoulders immediately tensed awkwardly as she muttered a polite, "Excuse me, Yamato-san," he stepped aside following her twin bun head as it left out the door. Kakashi watched carefully as the exchange took place he hadn't realized that whatever strain they had going was that bad. Tenzou turned to Kakashi his arms crossed giving himself an emotional barrier against his former officer. Kakashi just eyed him with a blank look,

"Tenzou," he acknowledged,

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi scowled at his formality, " Don't be like that, Tenzou."

The babies in the background gurgled, Tenzou head twitched as if refusing to show an emotional connection to his son in Kakashi's presence, without a word Kakashi walked over to the cot picking up the growing bundle Kazuo. Saikiko squeaked as if betrayed her father hadn't got her out. He handed the boy over to Tenzou. He took the boy with a stiffened posture,

"You don't think you deserve to have your son in your life." Kakashi leant back on the desk with his arms crossed watching Tenzou with his unfailing blank stare.

Tenzou was caught up in his sons face when he registered Kakashi's statement. "I made a mistake." He stated, as if he was talking to his former captain as if he had only taken him on yesterday in the ANBU regulars.

"Sakura taught me about mistakes. I used to relive them everyday visiting the cenotaph, Sakura taught me that the only way to be able to live after the shame was to forgive yourself, it doesn't mean you have forgiven yourself for your sake as such you might believe you deserve some sort of punishment for your mistake, but it's just as much for the people around you. Those," he pointed to Kazuo, "that deserve to have _you _in their life." He sighed, "Do you I truly believed that I was deserving of the love Sakura gave me? No, I didn't, but she deserved any love that I could give her."

Tenzou looked down on the boy again who was reaching for something shiny on his flak jacket. "Take it from me; you don't want your son carrying the burden of your shame." Tenzou looked at Kakashi, he had never known his former captain to offer anything personal since he had known him. And, here he was not only verbally revealing his feelings for Sakura but, also making indirect comments in reference to his father's suicide. It made Tenzou feel as if his own insecurities were just bullshit.

Here stood a man who had seen his best friend crushed, and bore the blood of a close friend and teammate upon his chidori arm, had failed as a Genin instructor unable to turn the Uchiha from his path, a man who had lost the only person he let close enough to touch his heart and yet, here he was the Hokage still giving what he could to his duty for Konoha.

"So, Kakashi you haven't introduced me to your daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The plot thickens what could this all mean?**

**i do not own naruto or associated characters, thanks for reading!**

**Please rate, rage, review down below!**

**Like to hear your thoughts xxx Sharinganillusion xoxox**

Kakashi looked up with sigh as he read Naruto's incredibly long winded letter. It highlighted everything from the mission status to what type of ramen he was eating for dinner that night. Kakashi felt a small ounce of amusement towards the number 1 knucklehead ninja. He planned on staying for further three months as he believed the border protection required more time and he was also taking time to continue working on relations with Raikage and get more training in with Killer Bee. Kakashi had to commend Naruto's growing maturity he figured he should write a reply he could send it with Hinata when she and Team Anko returned.

Just as he finished that thought Team Anko walked it looking a little worn after their month long stint. Kiba's stomach growled or it was Akamaru's, truthfully not even Kakashi could tell by this point. Hinata looked the freshest; Anko was cracking her back in angles that made Genma throw a few sly comments about 'what positions she could probably do'. As he spoke the thought out loud TenTen stormed through the door whacking him on the head with a well placed 'thunk'. Genma rubbed his head winking at her, "Jealous, sweetheart?" he commented, Kakashi saw a slight blush that could've been missed as she growled a non committal reply.

The babies were in full excitement a three month old Saikiko squeaking at the noise while Kazuo who was now rolling around had found himself on his belly light brown hair on end just watching everyone with big brown eyes through the cot. Hinata's eyes lit up as she went over to crouch beside the cot whispering to the pair.

Anko threw a scroll down on the desk in front of Kakashi. "This should have the evidence you need. But, I be fucked, I can't work out the trick to that scroll even with Orochimaru's knowledge on scrolls…it seems it temperamental. There was no contact directly with the enemy we kept our distance Hinata was able to sneak this from under their nose while they slept, she's a handy one." Hinata blushed, Kakashi turned to her with a smile, "Why don't you go home and rest up Hinata, I have a new mission for you and Sai tomorrow. Drop by here tomorrow. I am going to need you to go to the border patrol and give them some documents."

Hinata smiled, _Naruto-kun! _She took off with a polite bow and soft, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

###

After the recon team took their leave he mulled over the scroll. He scratched his head thinking of it as another tactical test, he doubted if that he could work it out if Anko hadn't been able to. He was a genius a strategist surpassing even Shikamaru, but, this scroll had its work cut out for him.

"You're looking at it the wrong way. " TenTen sing songed as she stood over his shoulder hands on her hip. "It's a weapons scroll you won't pull it out if you are only concentrating on the actual seal." She snorted. He turned to her waiting for her to continue, "Whatever is sealed in that scroll will only summon on its own terms, it's the way the seal is written. She pointed to a few Kanji characters on the scroll to emphasize her point. "It is a really advanced summoning scroll. It works on the concept that an object has its own 'soul' so to speak as if it is alive." Kakashi gave her a blank stare, "Think about it you have skill with a sword, Yamato-taichu mentioned on a mission a while ago- as the weapon wielder, didn't you feel as if the sword had its own heart?"

He thought of how his father had treasured the family Tantoe and understood the feeling master weapon wielders had for their weapons. He slid the scroll towards TenTen, he had heard the strange whispers of her use of the Bashosen in the war but, had dismissed it. One of the five weapons of the Sage of Six Paths couldn't be handled lightly by your average ninja. Yet, he heard that as part of the First Company she had come across the disbanded weapon and wielded it. Choza had been tanked at the time so Kakashi had forgotten him mentioning it.

She took the scroll delicately examined it further for a couple minutes placing it on the desk. With a few hand seals the scroll glowed with a haze of gold.

When she was finished a blade appeared. TenTen gasped, "Nuibari?" she recognized the blade, as formable weapons mistress couldn't claim not to. Kakashi was at a loss for words, "Is that…"

Shaped in the form of a long sword and resembling a sewing needle it was no doubt that the piece before them was one of the tools formerly wielded by none other than former seven ninja sword man Kushimaru Kuriarsare.

Just as the revelation was made however, they were disrupted by Kotetsu, "Hokage-sama!" He gasped, "Yamato-taichu and his team have returned, but the Captain is in a critical condition. He had crucial information."

"It's the Mizukage…she's been assassinated."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Im in a writing mood this week, it doesn't happen very often but even I have been sucked in by this one. I hope everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it, seems a brush with death had Tenzou re evaluating the important things in life, meanwhile TenTen's potential is becoming realized and Kakashi is coming into his own, what will happen next for them all?**

**Rage, Review, Rant below want to hear all your thoughts and even suggested ideas, I am hoping your enjoying my crack pairing of YamaTen, secretly I hope it picks up! ;)**

**sharinganillusion xoxo**

The Hokage stood in the one place he hated more than anything in the world. The only thing stronger was honoring his duty comrades, his chest felt empty without Saikiko's comfort. Ino had seen him and TenTen babies clutched to their chests rushing towards the hospital with her genin in toe had stopped them. She had quite bluntly self allocated her team a new D Rank mission, babysitting. She had then promptly plucked the children from them, noting his concerned look she gave him a reassuring wink, "Don't worry Aunt Ino has it covered." He put it back in his mind to thank her profusely next time he saw her.

He looked back to TenTen sitting beside the still unconscious Captain. He could vaguely make out the skittering of conflicting emotions running down her face. He took in the blade now thrown casually across her back; somehow it suited her like it had been missing all along. Kakashi was too old and skeptical to put much faith in coincidence. The Mei's death just as a relic of their people turns up on his desk left him feeling unease.

"My team?" he croaked, unable to open his eyes quite yet,

"They're bit banged up but, healing." TenTen said simply,

"Where's Kazuo-kun?" he asked, TenTen blushed a small smile reaching her lip,

"Ino saw us on the way here and took them for us." That's when he turned his head slightly to see Kakashi standing off to the side casually in his lazy slouch, _Icha Icha_ instead of a baby in hand. "Withdrawals Kakashi?" he shrugged,

"First time she's out of my sight, I needed a distraction."

"Kakashi, the Mizukage…"

Kakashi nodded, "Kotetsu informed us."

"Was anyone else killed, Tenzou?" Kakashi asked, TenTen frowned at the name,

"Her bodyguard the young one...Chojuro…"

TenTen touched the sword across her back,

"Kakashi?" he turned to her lost in thought trying to understand the attack,

"What if the Mizukage wasn't the target?" TenTen looked up wide eye as Kakashi's eye widened with realization.

"I have dealt with Chojuro on occasion with weapons trading and such, he was a shy kind of person he didn't reveal much but…he was also the last remaining member of the Seven Ninja Sword men what if the goal was Hiramekarei? Kakashi, we are dealing with someone who has not only probable capability (judging by the scroll earlier) to wield the weapon; otherwise why use such a seal? Even Anko and you had trouble working it out! On top of that why would the Mist be targeted? Not to mention he calls himself the 'Reformer'."

It was as he suspected, if TenTen could make the connections too it wasn't just his imagination.

Yamato sat up stiffly his broken ribs causing discomfort as TenTen leant forward to assist; he accepted gracefully meeting her eye with thanks.

"That's not all Kakashi, the men who did this were speaking of coup Ao is holding off on his as interim Mizukage, but I suspect from the way they were talking that the Reformer intends to unseat them, and with the chaos surrounding the Mizukage's death the people don't trust Ao completely suspecting him of treason. The Reformer's ultimate goal is to target the Fire Country."

"Why?"

"Because the Reformer has a partner." He rubbed his head, "Karin, of the Uzamaki Clan she is after Naruto for killing Sasuke. The Reformer is Hozuki Suigetzu, he is after the swords."

TenTen and Kakashi exchanged looks, "Suigetzu? the brother of Mangetzu? Former Commander of the Seven Ninja swordsman and the only ninja known to be able to wield any of the blades…" TenTen stated as if it needed to be.

###

Yamato stood at the edge of the training ground watching her train. She was fierce and graceful as she swung Nuibari as if it was designed for her. The chakra threads looping around three trees pulling them together neatly. The pain in his body hadn't let up yet he doubted he would be able to lead a team as Kakashi hoped, in the coming week.

Suigetzu had sliced him well when his team had confronted him after Mist ANBU had put them on his tail in joint effort to bring the water specialist in. Tracking him half way to the Sound they had walked into an ambush, Karin had set up knowing exactly to the number who and what had been trailing them. He remembered thinking as the Executioner's Blade came down on his shoulder that he wouldn't live to see his sons first birthday. Yet, somehow he had managed to fight him off and retreat; his team thankfully mostly intact.

He hobbled his way over to the blanket not far from the Kunoichi training where Kazuo lay ogling his mama. Yamato smirked inwardly, already the face of a ninja. He lay beside his son who looked up at him with crinkling eyes spotting something shiny on his father's holster. He watched in amusement the tiny face contorting with focus and determination much like his mothers did as he forced himself in a crawling position. He wobbled a little and then finding his confidence crawled towards the holster with a triumphant squeal tugging at the button. TenTen turned to see the commotion as Yamato grinned at his son proudly.

"I have a proposition for you." He said, quietly as TenTen made her way towards them sitting on the other side of her son.

"I am not fit for duty for at least two months according to Tsunade-sama. I have talked to the Hokage and he agrees there is no one fit to lead my team-_our _team." He emphasized as he watched her stiffen, "You're my lieutenant we were team mates for a long time before that mission, and no one has the knowledge needed for the common crisis more so then you." He hinted pointing to the sword currently across her lap.

"I can't leave Kazuo alone for two months," she whispered, "You wouldn't be, I am injured not going anywhere. _I am_ his father." She looked up to see the earnest gaze in his usually blank eyes.

She turned to wipe a small tear from her cheek. She couldn't deny her itch to return to active duty, she had always assumed she would. She just hadn't realized the opportunity would present itself so soon, nor did she think she would have the support to. "Give me a chance TenTen, to prove we can do this as a team." TenTen suspected he had phrased it in such a way so that she could take the statement either way, but she could see clearly his eyes were begging for her to see that he meant _this _team. She watched as their son in while they had been talking had managed to weasel a shuriken out of the holster on his father's leg and laughed at his mischievous grin.

"I will talk to the Hokage, I will think about it."

And, for the first time since that night they smiled at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has been pretty hard to write, mainly because of the way I have chosen to write it. Sorry, my followers for taking so long. I love you all immensely for your patience :) And, your increasingly supporting reviews. So, to clarify this chapter follows two events happening simultaneously. ****_Italics _****follows TenTen's view on the mission, While the normal flowing texts follows the home front. Some writers do this technique so well that I felt it was my turn to experiment with it :) Rate, Rage, Review down below and let me know how I went! Sharinganillusion xoxo**

_Running at a heavy pace through the forests surrounding Suigetzu and his followers TenTen's ANBU squad was closing in. The blood rage in her veins was keeping her on track. The mask of the Tigeress hiding her flaming emotions. The information that Sai had brought back from the border had left everyone heavy hearted. Killer Bee had been attacked; as the Eight Tailed beast container had been the holder of Samehada it hadn't surprised them that he would be a target because they had been warned. Hinata and Naruto had been their when the Raikage's Tower had been attacked defending Naruto's Jinchuuriki friend had left some lasting damage. Ten Ten clenched her teeth distracting her own thoughts as the squad closed in facing Suigetzu and his four man squad._

Kakashi's heart was pounding as he leapt through the village the crying infant in his arms in pain and clinging to his shirt. Her fever had climbed drastically in the last hour. Kakashi's fear climbed in his chest as he rushed to the hospital. He had sent Pakkun ahead to warn Tsunade. Kakashi let a few small tears fall unbidden as he watched his little girl. Saikiko was whimpering but she held him like she knew he would be able to do something. He would protect her. As he reached the door of the hospital Shizune and Tsunade took his daughter from his arms without a word leaving the Rokudaime standing in the doorway staring at their backs. As they left his sight he fell to his knees and sobbed.

_His shark sharpened teeth grinned at the masked woman before him. _

_"Leaf ANBU how fitting..."he smirked. His purple eyes seething with coldness. _

_TenTen watched as he presented the Executioners Blade beckoning her to draw her blade. _

_She drew Nubari, his surprise evident, "Ah, a weapons master, how quaint...do you know what my blade is?" he mocked, "Kubikiribōchō, "_

_"The Executioner's Blade former weapon of the Devil Zabuza Momochi" TenTen admired the blade with appreciation such a blade deserved its recognition. _

_He lunged, defended the oncoming blow with a high block metal meeting metal. The weight behind his blade was intense, TenTen reinforced her defence with a filter of chakra down the blade managing to parry the blow. She jumped back. The intent to kill like a sour taste on the air..._

A hand bent down to touch Kakashi's shoulder, he looked up to see his former subordinate standing above him a sleeping baby in his own arms and Pakkun at his feet.

"Sempai, why don't we get you a seat?" he said, not acknowledging the look of despair, he knew better then to question the Copy-nin's feelings in such a moment, only death would follow. 

Kakashi allowed Tenzou to guide him through the smothering double doors that held a unique power over the sharingan user. Fear. 

Tenzou felt his own fear. He had never seen his mentor so disheartened and it pained him to think that he was probably like this when Sakura had died, and too caught up in his own drama's Tenzou hadn't been there for him. He inwardly cringed with guilt, and was thankful to TenTen for managing to put aside everything for Sakura's sake. He should have been there. After all, he was a member of Team Kakashi too.

Shizune made her way towards them he could see Kakashi almost stop breathing with anxiety. Kazuo woke as if becoming aware of the tension around him looking around with sleep filled eyes.

"Saikiko, will be fine. She just needed her fever to be brought down." she passed Kakashi a little bottle of liquid and an eye dropper, "One mil a night for seven days should clear up the infection." The relief was evident in his shoulders as Tenzou watched on.

Tsunade came out with a sleeping but, normal baby in her arms. Kakashi reached for her and as if sensing her father Saikiko leant towards him. Kissing her head through his mask he held his blossom close.

_TenTen gasped air into her burning lungs. The pain down her left side searing her concious mind. Her eyes took in her comrades each fighting one of Suigetzu's men as she took on him. She had an idea in mind but it was getting in short distance was the trick. She went back in Nubari ringing with bloodlust in her hand. The clash of metal echoing in their ears as they parried blows one after the other_ . _It was pure will of fire that saw her stand her ground as she seeked an opening._

_There!_

_Her hand flicked a chakra string attached to Nubari that held chakra restricting cuffs. It was too quick for Suigetzu as they clasped around his wrists cutting off his chakra supply. _

_The blade in his arms dropped to the ground in a crashing defeat. He glared at her body in a far weakened state then his yet here he was trapped at her mercy. _

_His defeat? Underestimating his opponent. Ironically, much like Sasuke had._

With Saikiko in his arms Kakashi went to visit one of the rooms in the hospital. There lay Hinata and Naruto sat at her bed side. A week after he had sent her to the border she had returned in Naruto's arms, TenTen had left for her mission the same day determined to succeed.

Naruto had refused to leave her side. He sat on the window sill beside his former student, a silent pillar of support. Naruto looked over to sleeping Saikiko a small smile on his saddened face, "She's every bit Sakura, isn't she?" Kakashi handed her to Naruto who cooed in delight at the little girl.

"We were in the tower getting legally married by the Raikage. Hinata had just found out through her Byakugon that she had concieved on her last border patrol mission. You know, before she went on that mission with Kiba, Genma and Anko? The last mission Granny Tsunade had sent her on. His men attacked her first... there wasn't a chance..."

Kakashi nodded, he knew Tsunade would always use Hinata for border patrol missions, she was a sucker for young love. Saikiko, squealed in delight up at her Uncle Naruto. Naruto laughed, "It's like having Sakura here yelling at me." he said sheepishly, Kakashi grinned sadly, "If it wasn't for Saikiko, I prbably wouldn't have lasted day one without Sakura. She gave me my purpose. Hinata will be yours." He gave his best eye crinkling smile; as a tear trailed down Naruto's face.

"Rokudaime, suits you old man."


End file.
